Movies
by Winry-chan21
Summary: "See, Jinx, we're like movies"- KF  FLINX- Oneshot.


Declaimer: I don't own Teen titans, but I do own this story.

Oh And Spanish it's my native language.

**MOVIES**

It was a cloudy and coldly day. There was not needed of heroes in the city, so everybody was taking the day off at their homes. Jinx, who hated the teen titan towers, was enjoying the random freedom in Kid Flash's place.

Comfortable and warm, the free day smelled like hot chocolate in a couch for the young lady with pink hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt, bigger than her normal size. Not pants, almost like a dress. Her hair was down and wet, after all, she had taken a shower after some hours of morning training. And now it was time for a lazy afternoon with some movies.

She passed the channels a thousand of times until she found the end of one of her favorite films. The sound and imagines were perfect, the actors were cool, but the story behind the scenes was the key for her heart.

Jinx was so focused on the words that the principal character was saying; that she didn't even notice Kid flash arriving, dressed in his civil clothe.

The red haired teenager looked at her from the foot to the head, and smiled. Yet she was crying; she looked sexy on his t-shirt. He didn't worry about the tears, because Kid just knew it couldn't be big deal. More exactly, because when it was a big thing he had to get into her room and make her tell him what the problem was. And then she denied she was crying, therefore he knew it was serious. He smirked, happy about him knowing her that much.

"What are you watching? Titanic?" He asked, passing his hand around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and gave a start. Then she tried to clean the tears on her cheeks.

"Of course not, it's my best friend's wedding, with Julia Roberts" Jinx said while she put her head over Kid's shoulder. She loved to be like that, it was like in all the world there wasn't a more comfortable place than that guy's arms. As well, he loved when she did that.

"I don't get it; doesn't it suppose to be a funny movie, with a happy ending?" he demanded with a cocky smile. Jinx frowned; she should have known he wouldn't understand.

"Well… Wally, you know, it's really sad if you're in love with your best friend, and he just doesn't love you back. It makes me feel so down, and afraid. I wouldn't like to be in that situation, never, ever" She explained using his real name, almost too dramatically.

"Ok, I'll just make question... Aren't I your best friend?" he asked and she remained in silence for a second.

The hot chocolate cup was getting cold in the table next to the couch, and the breeze was playing with leafs outside. It wasn't that she hadn't told him how much she loves being with him, it was that she really hadn't said the I-love-you, nor the I-like-you words. It wasn't her thing to do those stuffs, and in her pink-world she was his best friend, and he was hers. Hugs, good night kisses, all those afternoons watching TV, all the trust, didn't supposed to mean anything for him, at least not as much as they did for her. Also in her depressing pink-world, he would never seen her like more than a friend…even a sister, maybe. And that's why she always made a big thing of that movie.

The problem when that kind of things are happening, and all those feelings are burning your mind and heart, it's that if you're with that person too much time, like she certainly was, you'd find enough tempting moments when you'd like to tell your best friend how much you love him.

This was one of those despicable moments. And she must went off at a tangent.

She pulled of the t-shirt and played with her fingers. He was watching her when the movie ended. Wallace turned off the television and started talking before she even had the chance to open her mouth.

"I think, he said, that I wouldn't be the principal character's best friend in this movie, he was such an idiot"

Jinx arched an invisible eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Why do you say so?" she asked immediately.

Kid chuckled; she sure was a lovely girl. He took the cup that was already cool and started to vibrate his particles so the chocolate could get warm, and then the red-haired gave the chocolate to the pink eyes girl.

Jinx took a sip and stared at him, waiting for an answered.

"Well, he was an idiot, he had this gorgeous girl in love with him, he liked her, but he really didn't noticed her true feelings, nor how much magic they could've had together" the guy in question explained.

"Yeah, but he didn't love her, she was his best friend. There was nothing else, and that's all. What could she have done? It's worthless! I mean, look at the guy, he's totally happy with the blond girl, and like Julia Roberts said: that was the perfect girl for him…how can… you don't understand the film" Jinx yelled indignant, while the chocolate was flying everywhere.

Some cacao found its way to Wally's face, showing Jinx it was time to stop overacting.

"Ok, I got it, maybe you're right, but you know? I rather to be the guy in the last part of the movie"

"Oh, do you?" Jinx asked with a guffaw stuck in her throat.

Kid flashed smiled with all the intentions of being romantic or something.

"Of course, he was there for the girl at last, wasn't he? And he made her laugh; yeah maybe he didn't have a big part in the show but…"

"Wally, George was gay!" Jinx roared with laughter "you should watch the movie"

Red of embarrassment, the hero decided that it was better for his pride to shut up. Jinx, red as well, but not for other reason than laughers; thought it'd be good to take the chance to change the topic.

"I bet you said it with good intentions, Wally…but next time, if you don't know the characters you shouldn't say you feel identified with one, especially if that one it's gay, now…" she tried to say, though he interrupt her again.

"Ok, Ok, maybe I hadn't seen this one, very well, but you know where I see us? In 27 wedding dresses, I totally can see us there" he said with a firm tone.

Jinx felt speechless. Did she say something about feeling identified in the story? Did he figure out that she was crying because she's afraid about finding herself watching him getting married with other woman? Any of these questions had time to be answered. Wallace was waiting for her to say something about his brilliant affirmation and she had to come back to the earth.

"Are…are you saying that I'm a maniac who's in 27 weddings, in love with her boss, perfectionist, and really need of guts?" she asked pretending to be mad at him.

"What? No, I mean we fight like Jane and Kevin, I see me like this Kevin" he explained with a funny face. Jinx almost hit him.

"That's stupid; you're so not like him. He's sarcastically evil, you're sweet, honest, and direct and you're just not him, I think the movie is good but we're not in that one" she argued, putting the empty cup on the floor.

Kid flash passed his hand through his messy hair and then crossed his arms. She was right.

"Ok, fine, then give me a movie where you see us" he demanded.

"I don't know, I think we're pretty fine in the real world, what would I try to find us in a movie?"

"Dunno, for fun?" he said tickling her. Her heart was beating so fast, while the chimeras of emotions run among her entrails. She couldn't think at all.

"Hercules, I think I see us in Hercules, ok?" she yelled, asking for mercy.

Kid smiled with the answered. That was actually a pretty good answer. Yeah, indeed he could see himself in the Hercules costume and she was his Meg.

"It's really good, how did you find it out so fast? I don't have anything to argued with" he said amazed.

Jinx, who was now trying to stop the nervous smirk, gave him a glare of death. He knew how much she hated tickles.

She breathed slowly and took a look of the weather, with a fast move of her gaze to the window.

It was raining now. She sighed.

"I don't know, she said, I just had luck, I guessed" the girl in question smiled weakly about her own bad joke.

"Oh, I thought you could have… you know, already thought about it, or something" the red-haired said playing with her pink boucles.

That was cruel, ironical and even stupid; at least for her. we're nothing, what would I do that? She yelled in her head, yet nobody answered. She stared at his blue like ocean eyes. God! Why was life so unfair? When she looked at that deep gaze, she just wanted to kiss him and make him shut up. She had wished, so many times, changed her powers with somebody who could read that boy's mind. She needed a sign, a gesture, something that told her that he was in love with her as much as she was with him; still she never got it. He was so him to be readable, as well as he was lovable.

"I haven't" she lay and avoided the cocky face.

"Are you lying?" he asked, taking her chin, therefore force her to see him.

"No, I mean, what would I do that for? It'd be ridiculous" she said dramatically.

"It's not, I see us together in other places, like…in songs, for example, Lucky by Jason Mraz" He told her calmly and sweetly. She stayed speechless for some minutes, until Wally started to poke her.

"Do you know what the stupid song says?" she asked coldly. He blinked.

"Of course I do, it says: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to be here and…" Kid answered making funny faces meanwhile he was singing the song.

The girl voice couldn't go out; all she could do was hear all the song he was pretending to sing until the end and then wait for an explanation. Maybe she was in denial, or maybe she was in drugs…this gotta be a trap or other stuff like that. It was totally unreliable.

"Well what do you think?" he asked happily.

"Keep your job" she joked unintentionally, and Wallace groaned.

"Oh, come on! I just told you I'm in love with you and that's all you're going to tell me?" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders.

"Yes" she said, gaping. So he took her cheeks and kissed her at once.

"Don't make me ruin the moment" he joked "Or I'll start to quote New moon to make you understand how much I like you"

"Twilight II? Not thanks" she said hugging him.

"Ok, then let's keep with our romantic and humoristic movie" he said getting closer to her again. She smirked evilly.

"You call this romantic, sandwich boy?" she whispered, dying for another kiss on the couch.

"It's raining, and I'm about to make my best friend, my girlfriend. Hell, yeah! We're a cliché" He answered against her lips. She chuckled.

"You said it" the girl admitted, letting him wrap her with his grade body.

And while the bad time outside was singing the song of the sky's tears, Jinx remembered time and time again, why she liked the happy endings in the romantic comedy movies.

**End.**


End file.
